


Bitter Sweet Lovers ( Bottom Louis Verison)

by lgbtwinks



Series: Larry Drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bottom Louis, Enemies to Lovers, Fetus Harry, Fetus Louis, Fluff, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis, Top Harry, fetus larry, larry - Freeform, petnames, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtwinks/pseuds/lgbtwinks
Summary: Harry grumbled looking directly at Louis, “ I rather pierce my virgin nipples than go on a date with Louis Tomlinson.”Or where Harry thinks that Louis is annoying and pretty.* inspired by The Weekend's 'Starboy' and Lana Del Rey's 'Music To Watch The Boys To'





	Bitter Sweet Lovers ( Bottom Louis Verison)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically it is the same plot as the bottom harry version but just a different ending. 
> 
> (unedited)

Harry hated Louis with a passion. He hated the older man with his beautiful blue eyes, and the playful smile. Harry met Louis at Niall’s party in 2010 and he regretted going to this day. Louis was such a man child, playing pranks on him and Niall.

 

Louis was so cocky and sure of himself. It was not a huge surprise when Louis came out as Bi to their little group.  Zayn just joked about it being twice as fun, while Liam congratulated him for being brave.

 

 Harry desired to be like that—to be free and not give a damn. He was Harry and he worried about things like that.  He worried about finding love and starting a family. Harry wanted to be a father and have a huge wedding.

 

He daydreams about finding a spouse a lot. He wanted someone to love him for him, even as cheesy as that sounded.

 

Harry swept the wooden floors in the bakery, his eyes glance at the clock on the wall ever so often. It was a really slow day and it isn’t past his first shift yet.

 

 Maria left the bakery under his tender care. She had appointment today and she couldn’t bear to close up the little bakery.  Harry volunteered to run the bakery for the day, which earned him kisses from the old woman.

 

The old woman reminded him a lot of his late grandmother. Harry liked Maria and her company, however, he regrets spending his Saturday in an empty bakery.  He could only sweep the bakery and wipe the tables so many times before getting bored.

 

Harry looks up when the doorbell cling went off. He stares at his mates Niall and Liam as they enter the bakery. Zayn and Louis trail along after them. Harry tried his best not to roll his eyes too much in the presence of Louis.

 

Louis did not deserve a single glance from him.

 

Niall headed towards the kitchen, while Zayn and Liam went the storage locker. Harry knew the two headed there to make out. The couple were together for almost four years.

   

Harry was left alone with Louis, his moral enemy.  He kept sweeping the floor; trying his best not to stare at the Doncaster man in front of him. Harry exhales deeply deciding whether to go to the storage locker or pretending that Louis didn’t exist.

 

“ Baby feeling a little tired?”  He turns to see Louis sipping tea and a grin on his face. 

 

Harry threw the broom at Louis, “ Don’t call me that, you old creepy man.”

 

 Of course Harry missed him because of him awful aim. Perhaps those P.E classes he skipped in secondary school would be handy in that moment.

 

 “C’mon baby, don’t be sour.” Louis walks towards the broom and picks it up,” I was just asking you a question, Harold. No need to get your lace knickers in a twist.”

 

Harry rolls his eyes, “ I don’t wear lace knickers.” He grabs the broom from Louis’ hand and puts it in a random corner.

 

 _Louis is such an arse,_ He thinks.

The pair made it twenty minutes without Harry killing Louis.  It was very transparent to everyone that Louis loved messing with Harry. Something about seeing Harry get worked up turned him on.

 

Niall joked around saying that they should just fuck and get it over with. Maybe under all that hate, he liked Harry and his annoying ass.

 

Louis zones out staring at Harry’s rosy pink lips. He wonders how Harry’s lips will feel against his. He shakes those thoughts away by sipping his tea.

 

Harry does something out of character; he pulls on the chair closest to Louis and sits on it. He sat on it. Normally, he would yell at Louis and go to the kitchen.  He never interacts with him unless it was important.

 

Louis ponders this friendship they shared. Could he even call it a friendship? The two of them fought yet stood up for each other at the same time. It was honestly the most confusing thing in the world.

 

“Listen old man, Zayn and Liam’s anniversary is tomorrow and I need your help,” Harry says, breaking the awkward silence Louis made with his stares.

 

Harry snaps his fingers in front of Louis’ face. Louis shakes suddenly blinks and shakes his head, perhaps breaking himself out of a trance.

 

“Louis, are you even listening to me? I swear you are such a child.”

 

 Louis held onto Harry’s arm, stopping the younger man getting up from his seat.” Yes I am listening to you, Harry. You were talking us about planning some shit.”

 

Harry glanced at Louis then to the closed storage locker door,” Listen… Liam and Zayn are our best mates and they deserve something special for their special day. They never do anything and I think we should change that.”

 

“We are their friends, not some fucking genies,” Louis joked earning him an eye roll from Harry. “ Can’t we just lock them in a room with some condoms and lube.”

 

Harry face palms himself, “ This is why you don’t have a girlfriend. “ Harry laughs at his own joke. But Louis’ idea was not really that bad since Zayn and Liam were sex addicts.  Louis did not have to know that his idea was good.

 

“ I’m Bisexual and not straight. Also I am attracted to males more than females,” Louis replied sipping on his tea for greater emphasis. Harry muttered asshole and that made him smile.

 

It was pretty easy to piss off Harry. The twenty year old got easily annoyed and embarrassed if you mocked him. Surely, that was a cheap shot but it was worth it seeing him so worked up.

 

Louis’ annoying laugher fills the room. Harry thinks that Louis sounds like a dying rat.

 

Niall enters the room and stares at his two friends, “Are you guys finally discussing your feelings for each other because the whole ‘we hate each other’ thing is getting old.”

 

Zayn and Liam come in the room with swollen lips and unbuttoned shirts.   Louis high five’s Zayn and he slaps Louis’ ass in return.

 

“ Yeah Niall’s right. The act is getting old now.” Liam declared watching the two boys and back to his boyfriend. “ It was cute at first and now it’s annoying,” He continued.

 

“Agreed,” Zayn and Niall replied simultaneously. 

 

Harry scuffed looking directly at Louis, “ I rather pierce my virgin nipples than go on a date with Louis Tomlinson.”

 

Liam patted Harry’s shoulder,”  Sure keep telling yourself that, Harry. “ 

 

Harry just groans and left the room.

 

The group of friends turn to face Louis, almost like they wanted him to run after Harry. Maybe part of Louis wanted to run after him also.

 

Liam shakes his head in annoyance. Harry and Louis had something in common; the both of them were denial. Louis got tired of his annoying him so he grabbed his jacket and left.

 

“ I think we should set them up,” Zayn said the second Louis left the bakery. “ He and  Harry just need a little push in the right direction. You know?”

 

Niall and his boyfriend  Liam nodded.

 

There is a bit mischief hidden underneath Niall’s smile

 

 “ I overheard them planning something for you and Liam’s anniversary tomorrow. I say we use this to our advantage. “Niall states with a form of certainty.

 

 

 

Harry wanted to cry or curse his friends out. He was a bit unsure which one he wanted to do first. He did not like Louis Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson was nothing more than a cocky asshole. 

 

 He was a bit of a wimp for walking out on his friends like that, but at the same time he had the right to. They had no business butting into Louis and his life, even if they had no life together.

 

 Harry doesn’t know why he acted the way towards Liam. He was confused

 

Harry regretted leaving the bakery unattended. He could get fired for this, but he knew that Liam would lock up the bakery for him before he left.

 

Harry laid on the white carpet in their living room. It was one of the prettiest and softest carpets he ever felt. Louis might have picked it out for their flat when Harry wasn’t looking that day in the store.

 

It was a bit unusual that Louis and Harry claimed that they couldn’t stand each other, yet they shared a flat together.

 

 Two years ago they got that flat together. There was a mix up with vacancy of the flat and Louis and Harry found out that they were flat mates. The pair could have gotten new flats if they hated as much as they claimed they do.

 

Harry heard the jiggling of Louis’ keys and him swearing from the other side of the door.  Louis was never a quiet one when it came to entering their flat.

 

_He learnt that hard way._

 

Harry waited patiently for Louis to open the door and insult or something. The door opened and revealed Louis with his jean jacket on. Harry hated he looked better in it than him.

 

“ Baby, why are you on the floor? It’s dirty, you know? “ Louis’ voice is laced with concern and a hint of sadness.” Is dating me really that bad?”

 

Harry glances at the Micky Mouse clock on the wall. He needed to look at something other than Louis’ eyes.

 

Harry just feels confused.

 

“ Please look at me,” Louis pleads taking off his jacket and shoes . He lies next to Harry on the floor which causes the younger of the two to move his body further away from Louis.

 

Harry finally looks at him,” I don’t know really. I’m sorry I said that I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings like that. “

 

“ No no it’s okay, I mean if  you wanna pierce your baby nipples go ahead.” Louis teased trying to hide his sadness from the rejection. 

 

Louis didn’t understand why Harry words led him to feel so sad. The two of them joked but this time it felt different.

 

_It was different._

 

Harry rested his head on Louis’ chest, “ Let’s just forget about it, please.” Louis just hums to show him that he agrees.

 

“How about you and me watch a movie now?” Louis offers him.  He wasn’t certain if he directed that question towards Harry or himself. He knew today that a line was crossed today by their friends. But part of him felt that they two of them overreacted.

 

“ I rather just lay here on the floor with you , you old creepy man.” Harry responded quietly, snuggling more into Louis’ chest,” Do you still want to plan with me? I know I overacted but I still stand by giving Zayn and Liam a good anniversary.”

 

Louis wraps his arm around Harry’s waist,” Yeah and I still stand by condoms and lube.”

 

Harry could feel his cheeks heat up. Louis loved how flushed Harry’s cheeks got.

 

“ What if we plan a nice date for them to go to park then a dinner.” Harry stated covering his face with his hands. He honestly hated Louis Tomlinson for having that effect on him. Louis Tomlinson was nothing more than a cocky asshole. 

 

Louis was a twenty-two year man child.

 

“ Sure,” Louis chuckles embracing the twenty year old man more. “ I bet you  tell that all the boys you  lay on the floor with.”

 

“ Oii shut up, you small hedgehog. “

 

“ Whatever  you say , frog.”

 

 

 

The next consisted of him going to the bakery and trying to plan the anniversary. Louis volunteered to help him out in the bakery.

 

It was odd for the two to work together. Harry wiped the counter with a wash cloth, while Louis swept the bakery. 

 

Maria was in the kitchen baking the goods to sell for the day. She looked at the two men work and couldn’t help to laugh at how oblivious they were. They reminded a bit of her husband and herself when they were young.

 

Maria was a sixty year old woman. The love life of her favourite employee was all she had.  Harry was like the grandson she never had, he was always so helpful and kind.

 

However, Maria noticed when she came back from the appointment yesterday that Harry had disappeared. She knew that left with Louis from what she gathered from Harry’s friends.  Niall, Zayn and Liam got the old woman in their plan.

 

It was wrong for her to meddle with other people’s business. Maria knew how Harry got with these kinds of stuff and she wanted him to be happy. She could easily tell underneath all the insults and teasing was love.

 

So she got in on Niall’s plan.  Harry’s friends were supposed to arrive soon to help her out with the bakery, just because she was helping them with their plan, doesn’t mean that her business has you suffer.

 

“Harry Love, can you come here a moment please?” Maria calls from kitchen causing Harry to instantly stop wiping the counters.

 

Harry takes a look at Maria’s appearance with her top covered with flour and the icing in her hair, “You need some help rolling out those cookies?”

 

Maria chuckles a bit,“ Oh no love, I’m good on my own I just need you and Louis to  get some more flour, spices and Icing sugar  from storage locker. I ran out and you know how demanding my costumers get when they don’t get my sugar cookies.”

 

Harry laughed with Maria but he was a bit unsure still, “Okay fine but are you sure you want the two of us to go? I mean you’re in the kitchen and what if a cost-“

 

“I’ll deal with them, Love.” Maria interrupts him,”   I need you boys to bring the remaining boxes to me please.”

 

Harry raises his right eyebrow in confusion but nods and calls Louis to help me. Maria waves the two men off to the storage locker.

 

“ Baby , is she okay? “

 

“ I don’t know old man. “

 

 

 

The door closes behind them and they hear a clicking sound. The door was locked and they were trapped. Harry begun banging the door and screaming at Maria to open the door.

 

“ It’s no use, Baby …We are trapped together.” Louis whispers leading Harry away from the door.

 

Harry exhales deeply, “ I don’t know why Maria would do something like this. She knows that I hate being trapped. I feel like a fucking caged animal or something. “

 

Harry’s question was soon answered two seconds later. A piece of paper containing a note about their lock in was revealed.

 

_**Stop being fucking pussies and go out with each other! We trapped you here so you can talk about your feelings. P.S don’t blame Maria for anything. We were the ones who came up with the plan – Niall and Ziam.** _

 

Harry re-reads the note before handing it to Louis. Louis shakes his head and leans his back against the wall before slipping his body downwards. He feels his body touch the cold floor of the storage locker.

 

“ Baby, they’re a bunch of nosy shit heads and we all know this.” Louis utters suddenly.

 

Harry couldn’t tell if Louis was saying that to him or to himself.

 

Harry finds himself sitting on the floor next to Louis.” I know but they worry about us I guess. We are not really best mates.” Harry pauses for a minute before continuing,” I mean we are flat mates but we are not really friends. We hate each other so much.”

 

“ I don’t hate you, Harry. I mean you can act like a bitch sometimes, but I don’t.”

 

“You’re just saying that because you’re confident fucking Louis and you don’t like people.”

 

Louis could not help but to stare into Harry’s beautiful green eyes,” Listen I am not this confident cocky asshole you always see me as. But I have to ask you something… Am I really so bad that you don’t wanna date me? You act like I am the worst person in the world.”

 

“ You’re just so sure of yourself like when you came out and your family wasn’t okay with it. You didn’t cry , you just moved on with life . You are brave,” Harry replied looking at the ceiling.

 

Something about provided comfort or maybe it acted a way for Harry not to look into Louis’ eyes.

 

“ You’re wrong, Harry. You are so brave, maybe even braver than me.” Louis intertwined their hands together, “ You are so passionate when you talk about things you love and you always stand up for what you believe in. “

 

Harry tightens the grip he had on Louis’ hand,” I’m scared of admitting the truth. The truth could change thing between us.”

 

Louis guides Harry’s hand to his mouth and kisses it,” I won’t hurt you.  I will never I promise you.”

 

Harry’s eyes start to water at Louis’ words. Louis kisses his hand again, but allowing his lips to linger more on them.

 

Harry was scared of admitting that he liked Louis. He promised himself he wouldn’t fall for Louis, yet he is in a storage locker with him.  Harry’s grandmother told him to never let a boy make him cry but he is crying over one now.

 

The twenty-two year old man stole his heart and if he admitted the game would be over. There is always something about the chase; the flirting and the rejection. Part of him knew that if he opened up more to Louis, his heart could get broken.

Louis was the cool guy, the one everyone had fun with. He was the likeable one, the one everyone talked about. He was the one that no matter how hate you tried, you fucking liked him. But Louis is childish; the two of them cannot work.

 

“But how do you know?” Harry asks making his voice crack a bit. He clears his throat instantly to recover but Louis notices it. “ We will never work. We should be screaming at each other till our faces get red. We shouldn’t be talking about stuff like this.”

 

“ I love you , Harry and I am certain of this. I never felt this way about anyone before.”

 

“ Louis, feelings change and feelings go away.”

 

Louis cups Harry’s face in his hands.” I would be crazy not to keep trying for us. I don’t care if we fight twenty-four seven. I can’t  go on pretending that we don’t like each other.”

 

 Louis brushes away some hair from Harry’s face, Harry feels himself getting lost in Louis’ touch. He must be strong but his body and heart wants him; his body and heart wants Louis.

 

“ You’re crazy, Louis Tomlinson. I hope you know that.” Harry blushes when Louis kisses his cheek, “ You’re stupid also.”

 

Now it was Louis’ turn to smile at Harry.

 

” That I am Harry, that I am.” Louis declared it like a fact. 

 

Harry just smiles with his dimples and all.

 

Louis grins back at Harry, “ So are we going to us a try.  If you do your boyfriend is a rookie cop, I know how much you love a man in a uniform.”

 

“ Boyfriend? You didn’t even ask me on a date, Boo.” Harry playful punches Louis, “ At least ask me on a date before we use labels like that. I ‘m being serious you know.”

 

Louis just smiles at Harry. He finally took in what the boy was wearing; t-shirt,  the tightest pair of skinny jeans and the ugliest pair brown boots ever. 

 

Louis wonders how a boy could be so pretty.

 

“ But I will admit that I like you, maybe even love you.” Harry says breaking Louis’ stare,”  I don’t know how things will end up but I really want to give us a try.”

 

“ Baby, can I kiss you?”

 

“ Why are you asking, you already did, you idiot.”

 

“ No I meant … Can I kiss on your lips? Your eyes keep staring at me all green and I can’t handle it.”

 

Louis traced the outline of Harry’s lips with his thumb gently. Louis leaned in closer to meet Harry’s pretty pink lips and Harry finds himself leaning in also. Their lips make contract and Louis feels like he just won the best race of his life.

 

Harry’s soft pink lips pressed on his. Harry’s body finds itself on Louis’ lap and his hands make their way to Louis’ neck.  Louis rolls on Harry so that he was on Harry's lap now. Harry couldn’t help himself to cup a fist full Louis' ass in his hands.  Louis moans loudly which earns him a chuckle from Harry.

 

“ You’re a fucking  tease, Harry.” Louis groaned and his eyes stare at Harry ‘s neck before putting his mouth on it. He nibbles it and looks at the breathless reaction Harry is giving him,” Two can this game, baby.”

 

“Fuck you, Louis .”

 

“ No Harry, fuck me now.”

 

Harry’s eyes open wide in shock, “Come again? “

 

“ I need your  big thick cock inside of me now , Harry.”

 

Harry gets up from the floor and slams his head on the metal door, “What happened to us going on  a date, Harry? “

 

The door opens a few seconds later to reveal their friends with grins on their faces.

 

“ You cock blockers. Let’s go home Louis “ Harry says grabbing Louis' hand and leading them towards the door to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
